XTC
Founded: 1977 Headquarters: Swindon, UK Website Link(s): Official Site, Chalkhills Label(s) * Virgin * TVT * Idea Genre(s) * Punk * New Wave * Orchestral Pop * Pop Rock RIYL * They Might Be Giants * Oingo Boingo * The Vapors Band Members * Andy Partridge * Colin Moulding * Dave Gregory (1979-2000) * Terry Chambers (1977-1982) * Barry Andrews (1977-1978) Includes Members of * Shriekback * The Dukes of Stratosphear Band Biography Started originally as a punk band, XTC evolved, ending up a band known for their pretty melodies where they had once been known for their hiccupping vocals and angular guitars. The first album of the new direction was English Settlement, although they had been moving in that direction with Black Sea as well. They also recorded as The Dukes of Stratosphear, and Andy Partridge did a dub album of XTC songs as Take Away/The Lure Of Salvage by Mr. Partridge. They went on strike in 1992, when Virgin recalled the single of "Wrapped In Grey", and were finally released from their contract in 1997. They formed a new label called Idea after that. Discography Albums * White Music * Go 2 * Drums & Wires * Black Sea * English Settlement * Mummer * The Big Express * Skylarking * Oranges & Lemons * Nonsuch * Apple Venus * Wasp Star (Apple Venus Vol. 2) * Transistor Blast * Coat of Many Cupboards * Rag & Bone Buffet * Fossil Fuel * Waxworks * Beeswax * The Compact XTC * Upsy Daisy Assortment *''Homespun * Homegrown * Explode Together * Look Look EPs * 3D EP * Demo Tracks * Live And More * 5 Senses * Go+ * Gribouillage Singles * Where Did The Ordinary People Go? * I'm The Man Who Murdered Love * I'd Like That * Easter Theatre * Wrapped In Grey * The Ballad Of Peter Pumpkinhead * The Disappointed * The Loving * King For A Day * The Mayor Of Simpleton * Dear God * The Meeting Place * Earn Enough For Us * Grass * Wake Up * This World Over * All You Pretty Girls * Love On A Farmboy's Wages * Wonderland * Great Fire * No Thugs In Our House * Ball and Chain * Senses Working Overtime * Respectable Street * Love At First Sight * Sgt. Rock (is Going to Help Me) * Towers of London * Generals and Majors * Wait Till Your Boat Goes Down * Ten Feet Tall * Making Plans For Nigel * Life Begins At The Hop * Are You Receiving Me? * This is Pop? * Statue of Liberty * Science Friction Appears On Compilations * A Testimonial Dinner * Carmen Sandiego: Out Of This World Soundtracks Mix CDs * I'm a Wound and a Sword, A Victim and an Executioner * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * Dub Club: It's Raining Again - Matt * Do You Want a Happy God, or a Vengeful God? * Why Does It Have To Be Zany? * VoVat's Mix * The Best of 2005...and Before! * Most Folks Call Them Green Onions, But They're Really Scallions * The Biology of Purpose * De Revrum's Crash Course In De Muzikum Educatchum * Dub Club: Creepy Crawly Creepy Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly Creepy Creepy Crawly Crawly - Matt * Please Don't Pull Me Out, This Is How I Would Want To Go: The Best Of XTC * Dub Club: Aren't You Going To Wish Me Happy Birthday? - Matt * What About The Voice of Geddy Lee? * Pray For My TV Show * Beam Myself Into The Future * Dub Club: Less Light - Kevin Millard * And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility" * Monosyllabic * How To Play The Game Of Warfare * Dub Club: Born To Kill - Matt * Dub Club: Peace Symbol - Matt * Dub Club: I'm Singing For You All Covered In Sequins - Matt Radio Shows * Chris Morris Music Show Episode 15: Another hour of dangerously anarchic comedy * GLR Show December 28, 1991 Further Reading * Chalkhills songs resource - Detailed pages on all XTC albums and songs. Almost all XTC lyrics on this site were copied from the Chalkhills pages. * XTC Idea Records Website - The official XTC website. Contains news straight from the band, an online store, lyrics (although not as complete a set as Chalkhills, oddly), and an active forum on which the band members are active (they answer a few questions posed by fans every month or so). *XTC4U - A great source of videos and audio from shows and radio appearances * The Road to Oranges And Lemons - A hilarious video from the marvelous boys themselves, using toys to chronicle the band's journey from a couple of British punks to the creators of Oranges And Lemons Category:Artists Category:Bands